This invention relates to hunting knives, and relates more particularly to a combination of larger and smaller hunting knives compactly arranged as a unitary article, yet which knives are useful independent from one another.
For hunting, field dressing and other similar purposes, distinctly different types of knives are required to accomplish different purposes. For field dressing or taxidermy operations, for instance, a large, relatively broad bladed, strong knife is necessary for large cutting, skinning, etc. A smaller, scalpel-type knife is required to accomplish the more delicate tasks relating to preparation of a game animal head, particularly in areas of the eyes, ears, nose,mouth, etc. Compactness, ease and efficiency of operation, as well as safe and secure portability are highly advantageous features for such types of knives.
Exemplarly of prior arrangements for combining different utility tools may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,105,239 of Bachtold; 2,397,875 of Marshaus; 2,545,121 of Szopa; 3,252,489 of Huston et al; and 3,613,289 of Mozey, Jr. None of the above references disclose arrangements with the structural features and attendant advantages associated with the present invention.